Mad as Rabbits
by pushpinsuicide
Summary: Oneshot. Annie and Lulu have an unexpected playdate.


**A/N:** So I was TOTALLY fuckin' blazed when I wrote this. Sorry if some doesn't make sense.  
Thanks to my dear friend WaddleBuff for editing! ENJOY THE FLUFF!

* * *

Lulu sat in the Institute's surrounding garden, desperate for something to do, which I suppose is how many of her journeys had begun. She had grown bored of playing with Pix and transforming small critters, so she got up and wandered further into the garden, searching for someone to play with.

Lulu walked with a quirky, abnormal gait through the trees and other various foliage, until she smelled something... burning? Lulu sent Pix to find the source, and she scampered tirelessly behind the faerie, desperate to keep up. Suddenly, Pix stopped behind some brush and gestured around the corner. Lulu cautiously peeked around the corner to see a strange little girl in a purple dress, clutching a teddy bear, with pink hair and petit horns protruding from the sides of her head. She was magically lighting blades of grass and dry leaves on fire, watching them disintegrate in her hands. Lulu looked on in awe, recognizing her as Annie, the infamous "dark child." Lulu decided Annie was probably safe enough to play with, and approached.

"Oh, how're you doing that?" Lulu exclaimed, bouncing in Annie's view with a lurch and slight fumble, and Pix following awkwardly behind her. She had no time for silly things like introductions. The flame in Annie's hand flared slightly from surprise, but simmered down to its original temperature once she saw who it was.  
"I just hold my magic, aaand, BOOM!" Annie exclaimed, lighting another few leaves on fire. The pair giggled profusely and watched the smoke rise up past the trees as they slumped to the ground. "What can you do?" Annie asked Lulu, her focus on Pix and the staff.

"CUDDLY INCOMING!" Lulu exclaimed as she laughed, casting a spell on a bird flying overhead, transforming it into a squirrel. With loud, pained shrieks, it landed ungracefully in a grove of trees across the clearing.

Annie's twisted laughter filled the clearing at the critter's death, and Lulu, seeing it was okay to express her amusement with death, laughed along.  
"Oh, lemme show ya what I can do!" Annie managed to say between giggles, filling her teddy bear with magic until he grew into a large, vicious beast. Lulu's eyes widened in amazement as Tibbers, now a full-sized bear, let out a loud roar, which Annie seemed to interpret as playful. Pix promptly sensed danger and flew to the entrance to the clearing, waiting impatiently for Lulu, but she gestured for him to come back, and that it was safe.

"That's so cool!" Lulu exclaimed, running up to Tibbers, who had now taken to sitting, with Annie on his leg. Pix dashed through the air to catch up. Lulu stared at Tibbers in awe, and Pix darted around the large, now seemingly harmless being that he could never hope to understand.

"What's your name?" Annie inquired, slightly preoccupied with watching Pix fly around. Annie's voice triggered a strange feeling in Lulu's brain-box; she could only quite describe it as... odd, and if Lulu thinks something is odd, it's probably really weird.

She felt... "huggy", if you wanted to put it in her own words.

"Lulu!" she exclaimed, glomping Annie. Recognition filled Annie's eyes, and she returned the yordle's embrace, and soon enough, Annie felt the same odd feeling as well. Lulu started to notice the sun dipping down below the horizon, and knew she had to leave soon. She stated this to her new friend, and the pair expressed their distaste of the situation with various groans and silly faces. But, Lulu still felt something was missing, and as she started to leave the clearing, she knew.

"Wait!" Annie yelled after her. Lulu froze in her tracks and turned to wave to her new friend, who dashed towards her. With a deep red blush in her cheeks, Annie gave Lulu a quick kiss on the cheek, stole the hat off her head, and ran off back into the woods.

Though somewhat shocked, Lulu managed to chase after her friend until night fell.

A few older champions sitting outside the Institute that night looked on in fascination of the little yordle carrying the sleeping Annie, who still wore Lulu's hat and was clutching a now shrunken Tibbers to her chest.

* * *

**A/N: **If you got the P!ATD reference in the title, you have won my heart.  
we must reinvent looove.


End file.
